sodpfandomcom-20200215-history
Story So Far
Beginnings - Clasp Connections Our story began as two separate groups of adventurers relaxed at the [[Dancing Dryad]] Tavern in Kymal. [[Markas Ironbrooke]] received a letter from the [[Clasp]] as he ate his breakfast, expecting them to collect the favor they owed eventually. Frustrated he attempted to show this letter to a few shady figures also lounging in the bar, Unaware that they belonged to the [[Myriad]], a rival gang. He received a gruff dismissal, and sent on his way, but not without being followed. [[Harvey Birdman]] taking notice of this informed his own companions and set out to tail the tail, forming a procession of three groups through the streets of Kymal. Though the suspicious figures quickly caught on, shook their tail, and began observing both groups. Arriving to the location he'd been directed, Markas found a ransacked shop, and a dead clerk. Moments later [[Serafina]] burst through the door, and up the stairs to the small apartment above the shop, just in time to see a hooded figure leap from the window into an alley. [[Ulfrik Shattenlied]], and Harvey, Both of which were in the alley, elected not to follow the figure. By the time the sorceress made her way to the alley it was long since empty. She then returned to the shop, and accused Markas of being the culprit himself, igniting an argument. After investigating the shop further the party found a secret basement containing a large clockwork and stone construct of gnomish design, possibly a passion project of the deceased dwarf clerk. Attempting to repair or research the object in some way, the party was beaten within an inch of their life after Serafina launched a fireball and activated it's self-defense protocols. Over the next few days the group would complete a few odd jobs in and around Kymal, and have their first major encounter with [[Marvin Man-grass]], as he told them of his history in the age of Arcanum and his inability to intervene directly with worldly matters, giving them a cryptic message that he needed their help with an issue in Kraghammer and a letter explaining as best he could. Kraghammer Chaos [[Quash Dentdruggle]] met the party, and they learned that the store clerk was building constructs, they would later come to know these constructs were meant to guard the trade caravans that are slowly building a relationship with the underdark. They then scoured the city for members of the clasp, finding a smuggling warehouse and confronting it's employees before realizing they weren't gaining the information they wanted. As the party left Serafina held back a moment and set the outside of the warehouse on fire, a decision the entire group would come to regret. As they slept that night they each were attacked, drugged, and smuggled out of the city on a wagon, Serafina managed to awaken during the journey only managing to start a small fire and kill a few other prisoners before being drugged a second time. By the time the party awoke, they were lying in the middle of the road just outside of [[Kraghammer]] with a letter from the clasp telling them to repay the debt. Making their way to the mountainous city, they encountered several undead creatures in the swamps along the road, and began to suspect more was happening than meets the eye. Kraghammer having recently become more open of a city was easy enough to enter, though they were restricted to the top slab, and the immediately found an inn to rest at. When they awoke the next morning hoping to learn what they could about the city they now found themselves in, they instead found Serafina gone, some money and a note all she left behind. Meeting Magicians Sorcerer in the Shadebarrow Sailor in the City Half-Dungeons and Half-Dragons Fungal Fun Deck of many Deaths Shadowfell Shenanigans Fireplane Fiasco